Niko Bellic
Niko Bellic is a Serbian war veteran who grew up with his cousin Roman Bellic. His father was abusive and was an alcoholic, but Niko had a loving mother who constantly worries about his son. During the Yugoslav Wars, Niko served as a child soldier and was a part of a 15-man squad. The squad was betrayed and was ambushed by enemy forces. Only three of the fifteen survived: Darko Brevic, Florian Cravic (Bernie Crane), and Niko himself. He swore to find Florian and Darko and find out who betrayed the squad. After the war, Niko struggled to find a job. He got involved in the European criminal underworld and worked with Ray Bulgarin in human trafficking. After an accident on the seas, Bulgarin believed that Niko tried to steal Ray's money. Niko, now in trouble, boards a cargo ship that is heading to America. Niko hopes to create a new life in the country and live the American Dream. However, because of his cousin's involvement with the Russian Mafia, Niko's American Dream will turn into a terrible nightmare. Battle vs. Jason Bourne (by Omnicube1) Niko Bellic is rolling in a Sabre GT talking on the phone with his cousin Roman. Suddenly, a bullet pierces through the car window and narrowly misses Niko. Jason Bourne adjusts his Keppeler & Fritz KS II Precision and takes another shot at Niko but misses. His target gets out of the car and runs into a nearby alley. Bourne takes apart his rifle and places it inside a large black bag and makes his way out of the building wielding a Bushmaster Dissipator AR-15 Variant. Niko spots him draws his GTA 4 Pistol and takes shots at his target. Bourne dodges the bullets and swings to cover behind the wall of a building. Jason fires back and the rounds cut through Niko's coat but does not pierce skin. Bellic draws his Assault Rifle and shoots at Bourne, who dodges behind a vehicle. He pops back up and fires his AR-15 and Niko is struck in the shoulder. However, he continues to fire his Assault Rifle until it runs out. He throws the gun away in disgust and draws his SW MP-10. He fires the weapons and screams while doing so. Bourne, shaken, drops his rifle and takes out his Walther P99. However, Jason also gets struck in the shoulder. He shrugs it off and returns fire. A bullet grazes Niko on the leg. He screams, "FU**!!", and breaks into an abandoned building. He looks around and pulls out his Combat Shotgun and barricades himself, waiting for his enemy to step in. Bourne replaces his Walther P99 with an MP5A3 and chases after Bellic. He steps into the building and tries to find him. Suddenly, Niko pops out and fires his shotgun. He misses, but he still continues to fire. Jason hides behind file cabinet and waits for his nemesis to reload. He hears the clinking of shells going into a shotgun and spins around and fires his MP5A3. The rounds miss Niko. Bourne drops the MP5A3 and finds a Side-by-Side Hunting Shotgun. He flips down the barrel and sees that the gun is loaded. He finds more shotgun shells inside the filing cabinet and puts them in his pocket. He spins around again and unleashes two shotgun shells at Niko. However, when he reloads and fires again the shell gets caught and causes a chain fire. The gun is disabled and Bourne charges at Niko. However, when he looks over Bellic's barricade he doesn't see him. Bourne goes outside to search for his target. He sees Niko outside armed with an RPG-7! Niko smirks and fires a rocket at the ex-CIA agent. The rocket detonates and there is a cloud of dust everywhere. Niko drops the RPG and creeps forward. Bourne charges out of the dust and takes Bellic by surprise. Bourne knocks him to the ground and punches him in the face. However, the Serbian knees the American in the groin. Bourne falls back and winces in pain. Niko kicks him in the face and then Bourne falls to the ground. When Niko closes in to kill Jason, Bourne grabs Bellic's leg and pulls it. He tumbles to the ground and lands his head on the curb. Niko screams in pain as blood spills from his head. Bourne picks him up and opens Niko's mouth and places it on the curb of the street. While Niko is on the ground with his mouth on the curb, Bourne steps around him and places his foot above his nemesis' head. Bourne exclaims, "Say goodnight," and stomps on Niko's head. His skulls is now crushed and the brains and blood of Niko Bellic spill out and float into a nearby storm drain. WINNER: JASON BOURNE Expert's Opinion This was a fairly easy win for Jason. Not only was Jason a better gun handler, but also had CIA training that effortlessly trumped Niko's mere street fighting skills. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Rico Rodriguez (by KevlarNinja) Prologue: Niko Bellic is at his safehouse in Middle Park East. He is watching TV, when the show is cut short by a special news report. Roman is missing! As they're interviewing a teary-eyed Mallorie, Niko thinks to himself Best-case scenario, Roman is hiding in a dumpster. Worst-case scenario, I have to save my cousin. Suddenly, the phone rings. Niko picks up the phone. Roman's on the line! "Niko!" he shouts. Niko answers "Where are you hiding now, cousin? They're looking for you on TV! Who is scary enough that you can't tell your famliy your hiding in the trunk of your car!?!?!" "I'm not hiding, I have been kidnaped!" "Kidnaped?!?!?" "Yeah, I heard some of his men say that they are using me as ﻿leverage so you will say what you know about the russian mafia." Suddenly, Rico's voice is on the phone "If you want to see your cousin alive again, come tomorrow morning, warehouse 7 at the docks." Rico hangs up. As Niko dials Little Jacob's phone number, he thinks to himself Worst-case scenario. The next day, Niko is driveing a Huntley Sport SUV with Little Jacob, Brucie Kibbutz, and Patrick McReary to Warehouse 7 with a bunch of weapons in the back. "Niko..." says Brucie, "if were you, I would rip this guy's head off." "Well," responds Niko, "I'm not a 'roid monkey, so I have to go with the next best thing." Everyone but Brucie laughs. They soon make it to the warehouse. As they exit the SUV, Niko gives them there weapons. He gives Little Jacob a RPG-7, Brucie a Remington 11-97 shotgun, and Packie a SW MP-10. He takes a Glock 22 and an AK-47 for himself. Patrick asks "How come you get two guns?" "The handgun is not for me," Niko explains, "It's for Roman." Brucie, Little Jacob, and Packie laugh. Niko glares at them. Brucie stops laughing and says "Oh s***. Your serious." "He needs a gun so he has some defence." Packie adds "That makes sense, in a weird sort of way." Battle: Rico Rodriguez Niko Bellic Niko looks inside though a window. He sees Rico and four other CIA agents guarding Roman, who is tied to a chair. Little Jacob looks in and comments "Da CIA? Dis babylon goes all da way to da top!" Niko motions to fallow him. They sneak around back. They go up some stairs to up in the catwalk right above Roman. There is a CIA agent right In front of them. Packie shoots him with his SW MP-10. Rico Rodriguez The agent's body lands on Roman, destroying his chair. He runs over to a ladder and walks up to the catwalk. He runs up to Niko, out of breath and says "Cousin! Thank god! Let's get out of here!" "Here." says Niko, handing Roman the gun. "What?!?!" shouts Roman. Niko points out "It's your self-defence." "My wife will kill me if she finds out about this." adds Roman. Brucie looks down and shouts "Enough with the famliy reunion! There comeing after us!" Rico and the CIA agents climb up the ladder. They run away, but one agent manages to kill Packie with his Submachine Gun. Niko Bellic Little Jacob aims his RPG-7 and yells out "See ya six feet unda!" before fireing and fireing a rocket, killing an agent. Rico Rodriguez The Rico throws a frag grenade, which lands at Little Jacob's feet. Before the grenade goes off, Little Jacob shouts at Rico "Oh, ya good fa nutten bloodclot!" Niko Bellic One agent asks Rico "I had no idea what he just said, do you?" Rico shrugs in responce. Brucie aims his shotgun and shoots the Submachine Gun agent in the head. Rico Rodriguez The agent who was talking to Rico before shoots Brucie with his assault rifle, but needs to empty an entire clip into Brucie's chest before he falls down, dead. Niko Bellic As Roman runs out the warehouse door, Niko shoots the assualt rifle agent with his AK 47. The agent stumbles backwards before falling off the railing. Rico Rodriguez Niko runs over to the car, but, suddenly, Rico kicks the door open, knocking over Roman. Roman fires a few rounds from his Glock, but he does not share his cousin's aim. Rico shoots Roman in the chest with his shotgun. Niko Bellic This sends Niko into a fit of rage. He runs up to Rico and knocks the shotgun out of Rico's arms. He starts slamming Rico into the side of brick wall of the warehouse, shouting "You F***ing piece of s***!" Niko then lets Rico fall to the ground, and aims his AK at Rico. But, as Niko pulls the trigger, there's a jam! Rico jumps back on his feet and lunges at Niko. Niko uses the AK to hold back Rico as they fight to gain control. They make it over to the SUV and Niko slams Rico into a window. Rico slips away and opens the car door. He repeatedly slams Niko's head with the door until Niko is out cold. Rico pulls out his pistol and shoots Niko right in between the eyes. Niko Bellic Rico radios "Bust was a failure. Agents are down. Call the city morgue. It looks like it's going to be a busy day for them." Winner: Rico Rodriguez Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Rico Rodriguez won. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Isaac Washington (by Wassboss) Warning- This battle contains a lot of bad language as both these characters especially issac washington swear a lot with issac being unable to go 5 seconds without dropping and F-Bomb. Niko bellic is walking through the streets of New York looking for a car to “borrow” from its owner. He spots a small red car parked badly on the kerb. Smiling too himself he smashes the window and joy rides the car. He starts it up and cruises around the city, window down, looking for a strip club. Suddenly a man shouts from across the street “Hey Mother Fucker what the fuck are you doing with my mother fucking car”. Niko just ignores him and carries on driving. “Don’t you fucking ignore me mother fucker” shouts Isaac Washington fuming with rage and pulling out a Minigun and opening fire on the car. Niko is unable to control the car as it swerves wildly out of control, knocking over several people in the process. It dose several flips before crashing into a wall. “Mother fucker look what you did to my mother fucking car” say issac getting more and more angry. Niko pulls himself out of the wreckage and shouts at issac “What the fuck man why did you just do that”. “You stole my mother fucking car” say issac fuming with rage. “Oh get over it” say niko pulling out his shotgun “or better yet let me do it for you”. “Fine by me mother fucker” say issac pulling out his own automatic shotgun. They walk towards each other slowly, like the cowboys of old. They stop a few meters from each other and size each other up. For several long tantalising minutes they both stand there looking at one another. The wind stops blowing, the cars stop moving and every little noise in universe is silent as the two adversaries clutch their guns. Issac makes the first move firing several shots at niko, which niko narrowly dodges by jumping behind a parked car. “Take that mother fucker” say issac as he pumps more round into the parked car, the alarm shrieking through the streets of New York. Niko waits till he hears issac reloading then pops up and fires a single shot, obliterating the barrel rendering the gun useless. “You mother fucking piece of shit” says issac as he himself is forced to leap for cover. Niko, instead of firing his shotgun wildly into the car like issac, creeps round the side of the car. He slides over the bonnet of the car and fires at the now bare ground. “What the hell” says niko scratching his head in confusion. He hears the sound of a footstep on gravel and hits the floor as a bullet shatters the side mirror. “Fuck” says issac pistol in hand. “just ain’t your day is it” say niko firing at issac. Issac jumps to the side “Fuck you” he says and fires two shots one hitting the car behind and the other rendering the shotgun useless. “Well done” says niko sarcastically pulling out his pistol “The monkey pulled the trigger”. Issac fires wildly at niko but niko has already got behind cover. “Come out mother fucker” say issac pointing his gun at the car niko just went behind. Niko jumps up and shoots and hits issac in the shoulder before ducking back down again. “What the fuck” says issac surprised at niko accuracy. He then pulls out grenade and throws it at over the car niko is hiding behind. The grenade lands next to niko and he jumps out of the way narrowly avoiding the blast. He fires again at issac before running into a nearby building and taking cover behind the front desk. Suddenly his phone rings. Keeping his gun pointed at the door he presses the button. “Hello”. “Niko” say an all too familiar voice “It’s me roman wanna go bowling”. “Not now roman I’m busy” says niko keeping his eyes on the door. “Yes he is” says a voice behind him. Niko turns round and find his self staring down the barrel of a pistol. “Drop the mother fucking gun and the mother fucking phone” says issac smiling. Niko does what he says. “Cousin what’s happening” say roman his voice high pitched and scared. “He’s occupied at the moment mother fucker” says issac laughing before stepping on the phone crushing it. Niko sees his chance and punches issac in the stomach making him drop the gun. He then punches him in the face followed by a vicious uppercut which sends issac stumbling back. “Your gonna die mother fucker” say issac clutching his jaw. “No” says niko picking up a baseball bat “you are”. Niko swings at issac but he dodges it with ease. He then punches niko in the face and pulls the bat out of his hands. He then smashes niko round the face with it sending him to the floor. Issac raises the bat up high ready to bring it down on niko but is kicked in the leg and drops the bat. “I’m gonna rip your mother fucking balls off” says issac glaring at him. “Yeah whatever” say niko picking up the bat “shut the fuck up and die” he insultingly. “As mother fucking if” says issac pulling out another pistol “I always keep a spare one”. Niko stands gobsmacked as issac points the gun at his head. “I’m gonna mother fucking enjoy this” he says smiling. He fires but niko puts the bat up in front of his face, somehow managing to deflect the bullet. “What the mother fucking hell” says issac his turn to be gobsmacked. Niko takes this opportunity to run out the building and back to the place where he crashed the car. He opens the undamaged boot revealing an RPG-7. He pulls it out and aims it at the building just as issac steps out of the door. “A mother fucking RPG that’s not mother fucking fair” says issac as niko pulls the trigger sending the grenade flying at issac blowing him to pieces. Niko puts down the RPG just as roman turns the corner. “Roman what are you doing here” says niko surprised. “When i heard you were in trouble i went to find you” says roman out of breath “ I saw the car” he says pointing to the wreckage “and thought you must be nearby”. “Well I’m fine now” says niko “some punk thought he could take me on”. “What happened to him” says roman. Niko points to the massive hole in the wall of the building. “Oh” says roman smiling “Introduced too little miss RPG”. “Yeah” say niko putting his hand on roman’s shoulder “How about that bowling game”. They then turn and walk toward the bowling alley”. WINNER: NIKO BELLIC Expert's Opinion Niko won because of his better training and because Isaac’s fighting skills were very ammo wasting. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Vito Scaletta (by Masedoggie43) Vito approaches a clothing store and pulls out his M1911. When all of the sudden a man approaches him with a baseball bat. Vito sprints inside and takes cover behind the counter. Niko shoots at Vito with is sawn-off shot gun and blows a chunk of the counter off. Vito pulls his tommy gun out and shoots Niko in the arm. Niko runs to his car and drives away. But vito is on his tail and rearending him. Niko turns down an alleyway and gets out and takes cover.Vito does the same but he pulls out some molotov cocktails and lights Niko's car on fire. But Niko pulls out a RPG7 and blows up Vito's car. But finally Vito hits Niko in the arm with his M1 Grand. Vito walks up to the half way dead niko and shoots him in the head with his M1911. WINNER: VITO SCALETTA Expert's Opinion While Vito had a significant tech disadvantage, he had more street smarts and stronger distance weapons than Niko that won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Red Skull (by Wassboss) Niko bellic is walking through New York City, minding his own business. He is still in shock after his battle with the very irritable black man and always carries a weapon on him. Little does he know he know he is being stalked... Red skull moves without a sound, sticking to the many alleyways and shaded areas of New York. He has the MG-42 in his hands and the ray gun holstered by his side. He watches as niko enters a shop and waits for him outside. He aims at the door, poised and ready to attack. Meanwhile niko has just brought some cigarettes and is about to leave when he sees red skull through the shop window. He pulls out his shotgun and loads it with bullets. Red skull wonders what is taking so long and looks through the window. He sees niko aiming his shotgun at him. Before niko can react red skull quickly switches his aiming position and fires. Niko jumps to the floor and the glass around him shatters. He waits till the gunfire stops then peeks over the top of the little cover he has. He quickly fires, without aiming, and misses red skull by a long shot. He is drove back down when red skull fires again. He peeks up again and this time aiming lands a direct shot on the MG shattering the barrel and rendering it useless. Red skull cusses under his breath and unholsters his ray gun aiming at niko. He fires disintegrating the shotgun in his hands. Niko pulls out his pistol and fires hitting red skull in the arm. Red skull shouts in pain and fires the ray gun again but niko dodges and it hits a dustbin behind him, reducing it to dust. Niko fires once again this time hitting red skull in the hand making him drop the ray gun which niko then shoots to make sure he can’t use it again. Niko smiles thinking he has won. But he has not counted on the insanity and determination of his opponent. Red skull snarls and lunges forward trench knife in hand scraping niko’s hand. He then uses the knife to wrench the gun out of niko’s hand and kicks him in the face with the brass knuckles on the handle of the knife. Niko stumbles back and takes out his baseball bat. For a tense moment the both stand opposite each other, not moving eyeing each other up. Red skull makes the first move lunging forward knife in front of him. Niko swings the baseball bat but red skull dodges and stabs niko in the stomach badly injuring him. Niko yelps in pain and pushes red skull away. He looks down and sees that he is bleeding profoundly. Red skull laughs and lunges forward but this time niko is ready and waits until red skull is too near to avoid his swing and, taking a stance like a professional baseball player, swings the bat. Red skull is not able to dodge this swing and is hit square in the face sending him sprawling to the floor. Niko looks at red skull but he does not move. Thinking he has won niko starts to limp away but the fight is far from over. Red skull awkwardly stands up and leaps at niko knocking him to the floor causing him to drop the baseball bat. Niko punches red skull in the face and then kicks him momentary stunning him. Niko then gets up and runs back to his car. Red skull gets up and follows him smiling. Niko opens his boot and pulls out his RPG-7. He then runs into a abandoned theatre and waits for red skull. Red skull walks into the theatre and sneaks around trying to find niko. Suddenly he is hit in the face by niko and falls to the floor. Niko runs out the front door and, turning around, aims at the front doors. Red skull gets up and runs up to the front door. He opens it and sees niko standing RPG in his hands. He turns and runs back into the theatre and niko fires, the grenade hitting the side of the theatre causing it to collapse. Niko sure that red skull is dead drops his RPG and starts to walk home. Just as he gets out of sight the rubble starts to move and red skull emerges from the derbies. He smiles evilly and, pulling out a strange canister heads straight for niko’s house. Later that evening niko is lying in bed trying to get too sleep after his eventful day. Suddenly he hears the sound of something opening. He opens his eyes and looks over the bed and sits up in shock. A wired gas is filling up the room. Niko jumps up and tries to open his bedroom door but it has been blocked from the outside. Niko struggles with the door but it just won’t open. But by now the gas is upon him and he suffers a terrible fate. Meanwhile outside red skull watches and the gas seeps out of the open window. Smiling to himself he gets up and walks away. WINNER: RED SKULL Expert's Opinion Despite the battle sim above, users of the wiki deemed the fight unfair and will not go on the warrior's status'. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Grand Theft Auto Warriors Category:Named Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Mafia